cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Grey
Natasha Grey was the District 12 female from Cloveismywife's 199th Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Gabriel DiPablo. Overall, she placed 3rd out of 28. Personality She is usually very serious and cold-hearted. However there is some people that can make her smile and she is very protective towards them; she might even sacrifice her own life. She analyzes everything and feels best when she knows what's going on. She doesn't like to small talk (unless she really likes the person she is talking to) and would rather get to the point fast. She is very intelligent and sly. Looks Natasha has a long, black hair and grey, misty eyes like people from the Seam. She is skinny but not just bones, yet she doesn’t have that many muscles. She is 5'4, and very pale. Training Score 199th Hunger Games: 7 Games Natasha allied with Hunter Malone, Holly Horizon, Kelvin Minco, and Ivory Hacker during training, even though she did not like most of them. Gabriel DiPablo was originally a part of their alliance, but Holly Horizon dumped a pot of boiling water on him during the group training, which caused Gabriel DiPablo to leave the alliance. During the bloodbath, she ran up to her only ally she liked, Hunter Malone, and ran with him into the snow area. This angered Holly Horizon who meant that they should have stayed in the bloodbath as an alliance. Holly Horizon, Ivory Hacker and Kelvin Minco tried to escape the bloodbath, but Kelvin Minco was killed. When they met up with Natasha and Hunter Malone, Holly Horizon blew up on Natasha. Natasha apologized but the only thing that made Holly Horizon stop was when Ivory Hacker took Natasha's side. Nothing happened to them on Day 2, but on Day 3, Natasha's alliance was found by the careers (Claudia Gerhart excluded). Holly Horizon was killed first because she peered out to see the careers. Megan Jones thought that Holly Horizon was alone and came behind the snow bank. She was quickly killed by Ivory Hacker. Then Everest Sateer threw a spear at Ivory Hacker killing her. Hunter Malone killed Everest Sateer using his mace and Destrye Manglie killed Hunter Malone. Destrye Manglie tried to find Natasha but she threw a knife at him from behind, killing him. On Day 4, Natasha saw Whitney Finch and Suzi Cale running past her hiding spot, towards the cornucopia. Suzi Cale kneeled to eat some snow and Natasha swiftly kills her. Natasha hid, expecting Whitney Finch to come back to avenge Suzi Cale, but she never did. On the last day, Natasha saw Gabriel DiPablo and charged at him. Gabriel DiPablo got the upper hand because he was stronger than her, but she avoided his knife and kicked him in the groin. She pinned him and killed him with her knife. Natasha attended the feast but was attacked by Whitney Finch. Whitney Finch plunged her knife into Natasha's chest, killing her. Kills Destrye Manglie, Suzi Cale, Gabriel DiPablo Allies Hunter Malone, Holly Horizon, Kelvin Minco, Ivory Hacker Other Killed by: Whitney Finch Enemy: Holly Horizon Love Interest: Hunter Malone Aftermath Natasha was the last member of her alliance, so her death didn't affect many tributes. However, it is mentioned that Whitney Finch felt horrible about killing her because she got to look into Natasha's eyes before killing her. She mentions that she will see her victims' faces every night when she goes to sleep. Trivia *Natasha hated half of her allies, and only liked Hunter Malone. *Natasha was the only one of her allies to make it past Day 3. *Natasha was the only tribute to kill her district partner during the 199th Hunger Games. Category:199th Hunger Games Category:District 12 Category:Females Category:15 Year Olds Category:Throwing Knives Users Category:Lovers